Cafe Mocha Rhapsody
by creativecherry
Summary: It had just been a way to pass the time, nothing more. But what happens when Zexion's old flame manages to get into the private, all-boys Radiant Academy? Maybe it's Zexion who needs to be grasped by the balls. Marluxia/Zexion and multiple side pairings.
1. By The Balls

It was still a mystery as to why his friends still surprised him. After going to high school with the both of them, even if they were a year younger than him, Zexion had thought he had seen and heard everything his friends had to say that could have ever possibly shocked him. This theory of his was proven false the moment he walked into Traverse Town's 2nd District's _Hatter's_ to "You need to grasp him firmly by the balls, Axel."

"Would you like the usual white café mocha, Zexion?" Alice asked with a smile, bless the little princess' heart. She was so good to him, ignoring his friends the way she was when the rest of the store was gawking at them. There was no way he could ever repay her kindness considering that _Hatter's_ was the only place in all the towns he knew that had _the best_ café mochas.

"Yes, please." He said evenly, his baritone voice traveling much more smoothly through the air than his friends, much like how smooth white chocolate was. Honestly, if it wasn't that he didn't really hang out with Xigbar, Zexion would have sworn that it was him across from Axel, not Luxord.

The two of them were sitting at one of the café's round tables near the window in the back and were apparently in a heated discussion over, if Zexion heard correctly, grasping someone's balls. Axel, the redhead who definitely lived up to the expression 'fiery redhead', had a look of stone cold concentration. Luxord, on the other hand, seemed to be as calm and collected as ever, even as he sold whatever story he was saying to Axel. Zexion was almost afraid to figure out what got Luxord talking so animatedly when he was usually rather quiet.

"Alright, so how should I grasp them?"

Zexion watched with some sort of sick amusement as Luxord looked around before reaching into the decorative fruit basket in the window and grabbed a cherry red apple. For a moment the platinum blonde only bounced the apple between his hands before he held it firmly in his left hand, giving it a good squeeze every few seconds. "Just like this."

When Axel began to reach for the fruit basket as well, Zexion took it as his cue and removed himself from the safety of the front door and quickly strolled over to their table. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you. I heard that The Evil Queen delivered those apples personally."

Those magic words made Axel blanch and Luxord laughed. While Axel scooted away from the fruit basket, Luxord reached out with one long leg and pushed Zexion's chair out for him. "I was just telling Axel here how to handle Demyx."

"Is that what we were all hearing?" Zexion said and raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "What are you trying to do, sexually scar the kid?"

"I wouldn't say that. A reliable source of mine told me that Demyx likes it a little rough."

"And who, pray tell, would that be?" Xigbar floated to the forefront of Zexion's mind once again as he reached up to unzip his silver jacket, revealing a white tank top. The warmth of the café was such a relief from the nippy winter winds outside and canceled the need for heat from the fur inside the jacket.

Something flashed in Luxord's azure eyes that told Zexion all he needed to know and Luxord was saved trying to make up a codename for his source by Alice bringing Zexion his white café mocha and two other drinks. A cinnamon mocha was set in front of Axel while the young girl placed a steaming cup of peppermint hot chocolate in front of Luxord. No matter how often he saw the young man drink it, Zexion still couldn't help but scrunch his nose slightly at the combination of smells.

Hiding his discontentment with Luxord's drink, as he always had to, Zexion brought the white café mocha to his lips and sipped dainty. He had every intention of dropping the subject but the way his friends exchanged a look didn't go unnoticed by him. It looked like it wasn't going to go so easy, if not impossible, to avoid talking about the subject.

Luxord tore the wrapping off his complimentary candy cane and used it to stir his hot chocolate, further adding some mint flavor as he did so. "According to Demyx, he still talks about you, you know. He seems adamant about getting into Radiant Academy with us."

Why was it that Demyx, that laid-back to the fault sweetheart, was best friends with the one kid Zexion didn't really wish to see again after he got out of high school? It was such an apocalyptic pairing that he was surprised the world hadn't imploded on itself. They didn't seem like the type to get along at all and yet, from what he had heard from Luxord and Axel, they were nearly inseparable and he hadn't a clue as to why.

It just went to further prove what Zexion had been trying to get through to his friends for quite a while now, although they didn't bring it up _too_ much. The relationship hadn't meant anything. It had been a way to pass the time until he graduated.

"I wish him luck, then." Zexion replied dryly and took another sip of his drink. Deciding to take the matter of a subject change into his own hands, before Luxord could pipe in with something else, Zexion turned his aqua eyes onto the lanky teenager to his left. "So, why exactly are you plotting to grasp Demyx by the balls?" _Subject change: success_. Zexion thought when Axel's face lit up.

Axel grinned widely, akin to the Cheshire cat, and licked some of the whipped cream from his upper lip. "I'm trying to find a good way to ask Demyx out that's bold and daring, since my subtle hints haven't gotten through to him yet."

Zexion could only chuckle at that. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long. How long have you been chasing his tail anyway? Two years?"

"Three, actually." Luxord clarified helpfully, earning a glare from Axel. "You might have waited till they were sixteen, but Axel is a cradle robber."

"He's only a year younger than me!"

"That's sad, Axel." Zexion said with a shake of his head, completely ignoring Axel's defense. Luxord offered his own bob in agreement.

"Yeah, well, you two can suck my dick!"

"Wouldn't you prefer it if Demyx did that?"

The table shook slightly when Axel kicked out and struck Luxord in the shin with painfully accurate blow. While Luxord nursed his hot cocoa and his abused shin, a bristled Axel turned to Zexion, who had casually crossed his legs and turned just so to avoid a similar fate to Luxord's. Zexion only gave Axel his best mock look of innocence and it was enough to make Axel crack another smile.

There was always something so comfortable when the three of them were together. Luxord spoke up more about things besides gambling, Zexion felt more at ease and relaxed, and Axel, well, Axel didn't really change much and maybe it was because of him that the other two could come to life the way they did. The connection they all had with each was something Zexion cherished a lot more than he ever verbalized, what any of them verbalized, but it was okay. They didn't have to.

They stayed in the café for another hour, talking about mundane subjects, school, and anything else they found particularly relevant after they all had had enough caffeine and sugar to keep them up for a week. There was a high possibility they would have stayed longer but Luxord had gotten an angry call from his twin brother, demanding that Luxord come home and cook dinner.

"You'd think that since he excels in chemistry, concocting something as simple as a pot of stew for dinner wouldn't be such a chore for him." Luxord had sighed before bidding them farewell and leaving. Despite his grumblings though, Zexion saw the smile that tugged at Luxord's lips.

"Seriously though, Axel," Zexion said as he zipped his jacket back up. The green eyed teen was holding the door open for Zexion, a look of curiosity etched into his feline features. "I hope you won't take Luxord's advice seriously. Why don't you just ask Yuna to get you some tickets to one of her concerts and invite Demyx to come with you?"

Axel seemed taken aback at the obvious genius of the suggestion and his face lit up with such childish glee that Zexion couldn't help smirking. Axel was almost helpless when it came to Demyx. It was sort of cute, really, when it wasn't making Zexion taste his sweets in the back of his throat. Someone had to believe in romance though, he supposed, and Axel definitely seemed to like the idea.

He allowed Axel to give him a goodbye hug, which included Zexion being lifted _off _the ground by his towering friend and a snide joke at his height, resulting in a quick comeback on Zexion's part that left Axel almost bent over laughing. Zexion rolled his eyes and tried not to smile as he left down the street. People must think their friendship was strange, what with laughing at all the wisecracks and words others might find cruel and hurtful.

Almost as an afterthought, Zexion went back inside the shop for another white café mocha to keep him warm on his walk to the train station. As he made his way down the street to the 1st District, Zexion pulled out his iPod to fill in the silence. Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal_ filtered through his ears and Zexion bobbed his head lightly to the music, one hand in his jacket pocket while the other held his café mocha.

_I wonder if he really is going to get into the academy._ It wasn't like it entirely mattered though. Even if he did, the chances he'd run into Zexion were slim to none. Zexion was two years older than him and in higher level classes. The only possible ways for them to see each other was if they ran into each other somewhere on campus or if by some horrible twist of fate, he was put into Zexion's room. He and Axel lived in the dorms at the academy and while Axel had a roommate, Zexion did not after Lexaeus transferred to Hollow Bastion University when he changed his major. But even then, the possibility that he would just happen to be assigned to Zexion's room was insubstantial.

Sighing under his breath, Zexion brought his drink to his lips. Why was he even worrying about it? It wasn't like him to let an old fling to get him, especially when he was so keen on forgetting him in the first place. Zexion fully blamed the fact that Axel's flame was suddenly so close to the object of his aversion.

Zexion was jarred out of his mind only when someone walked into him and if Zexion hadn't instinctively stepped back, his hot café mocha would have spilled all over his jacket. His eyes drifted down to the ground to watch as his drink dissolved the snow it landed on and sighed. That was such a waste.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to bump into you." The figure apologized and the deep voice resonated in Zexion's chest the way a song with heavy bass did.

The silver clad young man just offered a shrug of his shoulders as he switched hands, taking hold of his café mocha in the other hand so he could shake off and lick the remaining sweetness from his fingers. "It's fine." He offered in response and continued on his way without even giving the stranger a single glance.

It wasn't until Zexion had stepped foot on the train that he glanced over his shoulder with a pensive look. There had only ever been one voice that made his hair stand up on its ends like that, but there was no way it was him, right? That would be took much of a coincidence and Zexion didn't believe in coincidences, not like Luxord and his faith in luck.

_There is surely more than just one man with a bass voice like that around._ Zexion reasoned as he sat down and went about nursing what remained of his drink.

It shouldn't have been so hard to convince himself that.


	2. Rolling Backpacks

Marluxia stood rooted to the ground and watched as the steel-blue haired man walked off helplessly. The scolding liquid that had spilled on his coat sleeve went unnoticed by his numbed mind. There was no mistaking that man's identity. That appearance, that hair, that cool and disregarding behavior – it was _Zexion_. There was a stabbing pain in chest that Marluxia hadn't felt for a long time and one he had never thought he'd have to deal with again.

Slowly, as if in a daze, Marluxia looked down at his soiled sleeve. Even at his side he could smell the sickening sweet smell that was, that had always been, Zexion. He wanted to be angry that _his_ very _fashionable_ pink, the same tea pink shade of his hair in sunlight, and white fur coat was devastated but couldn't. The smell was so nostalgic and _fuck_, it had been too long since he had smelled it.

He let his cobalt blue eyes shut for a moment and he took a deep breath to center himself. This wasn't like him. No matter what Zexion had been to him, Marluxia had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't be letting some old flame shake him up like this. Zexion had betrayed him a long time ago and Marluxia had pulled himself back up to his full height in record time. He would never allow one man to drag him down.

Zexion had come ridiculously close to being _the one_ though.

With a shake of his head, Marluxia turned and continued on his way to his destination _The Aristocats_. It was the largest book and music store in Traverse Town and happened to be Demyx's second home. They were supposed to go to the Radiant Academy's book store to buy their books, but somehow Demyx had convinced Marluxia to meet up in _The Aristocats_ instead. Their school books were likely a lost cause for the day.

Demyx was in the classic rock section of the store and, judging by the way he was moving his legs and hips, listening to something by Elvis. Rolling his eyes, Marluxia walked down the tiny isle and pulled at the large headphones the younger teen was wearing and let go so it effectively snapped back to his head and startled him.

"What the hell, dude." Demyx whined and pushed the headphones down around his neck so he could rub at his abused ear. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, I didn't, but it made me feel better."

The mullet haired teenager only pouted before his eyes, the same vibrant green of Axel's, darted down to his sleeve. "Oh man, no wonder you're pissed. What happened?"

"Someone just bumped into me, that's all." Marluxia replied and stripped his jacket off, revealing a tank top of yet another shade of light pink.

For a second it looked like Demyx was going to open his mouth to likely say something along the lines of _"And they lived to tell the tale?"_ but, strangely enough, Demyx shut his mouth almost as soon as he had opened it. Marluxia didn't like it, not one bit. Especially not when Demyx turned back to the music and started to tug nervously at his AC/DC shirt with one hand and rubbing his leather clad thigh with the other. Did Demyx even realize just how _obvious_ he was when he was trying to keep a secret?

"Demyx." The blonde in question jumped and squeaked as Marluxia wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder. Marluxia kept a straight face as he pretended to go through the section David Bowie CDs. "Did you know he'd be here?" He asked and tightened his hold on his little fishy friend.

Demyx gave a high pitched laugh. "What? Why would I know that Zexion was at _Hatter's_ with Axel and Luxord? That'd just be _silly_!" He squeaked again when Marluxia grabbed his chin and forced Demyx to look into his stormy blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, Demyx?" The taller, more muscular of the two demanded in a voice filled with practiced control. It was hard to be mad at Demyx though, what with the way the fish was fidgeting in his grip. It was really rather cute. "Well?"

"Well, it's just – you know." Demyx explained and tried to weasel his arms up to push Marluxia off him.

"I don't think I do. Why don't you explain it to me?" Demyx needed to get to the point. After all, Marluxia was being such a good boy and controlling his temper. Surely there was a point because Demyx, bless his little heart, was harmless and likely wasn't trying to piss Marluxia off. He was certain that Demyx had some sort of logic that, despite the common misconception that Demyx was completely scattered-brained, would make total sense if he would just _spit it out_.

Green eyes flickered and perfectly straight and white teeth bit into a plump lower lip as Demyx battled with the decision. _Just who asked him to keep his mouth shut, I wonder?_ Axel was the first man to come to mind, but Axel wasn't so dumb as to entrust Demyx with a secret, no matter how much he loved Demyx. In that case, either it had been Luxord who told Demyx because he knew for a fact Demyx would spill or Vexen, who would have heard it from his brother and told Demyx thinking that Demyx wouldn't spill. Vexen might have been the scientist in their family, but his people skills _sucked_. Marluxia knew that for a fact, since he and Demyx actually did hang out with the awkward twin for reasons he still wasn't quite sure of.

"Alright, fine, but don't let Vexen know I told you. And could you, like, let me go?"

Marluxia snorted, but did as he was asked. He went back to browsing the CDs while Demyx straightened out his shirt. Patiently Marluxia waited for Demyx to collect his thoughts into coherent sentences. It had taken Marluxia years to hone the skill, but he was glad he had. Sometimes it wasn't easy for people to wait for Demyx and they never realized just how down it could bring Demyx. If Demyx would only be more open with his dyslexia, more people would understand, but Demyx had told him a long time ago that he didn't want people to treat him different for having a learning disability. _I wonder if he's told Axel…_

"Okay," Demyx began, his brooding disturbed by the very man who started them in the first place. "I meant that, like… We're going to Zexion's school, right? It's been two year since you've seen him and it's just… I know you, dude. I didn't want you to hear about Zexion and do something impulsive and, like…"

"_He_ ruined things, Demyx." Marluxia muttered, wiggling the CD in front of the lined stack. There was nothing Marluxia could do that was worse than what Zexion did.

Demyx fidgeted before offering Marluxia a weak smile. He was the only one who could pull off that sympathetic smile without making it seem like pity. "I know, dude, but this is like, a second chance for you two. I just… didn't want you to miss this chance, you know? I mean, I know how you feel – _felt_ about Zexion."

The raw honesty in Demyx's eyes and voice made Marluxia sigh. "You don't have to worry about me."

This time Demyx's smile was more natural and somewhat like a mischievous pixie. "Yeah, but if I don't who will?"

"Speaking of school," Marluxia started smoothly and ceased messing with the CDs in front of him. He felt his mood brighten once again as Demyx's expression fell and turned sour. "We need to go pick up our books."

The blonde groaned and grudgingly removed his headphones. "Man, Marluxia, you know how to kill a perfectly deep bromance moment."

* * *

"I need to get one of those rolling backpacks this year."

Marluxia stopped mid-step and glanced over his shoulder at his sulking friend. Slowly he raised an eyebrow. "I do believe that we just graduated from high school. College students do not use rolling backpacks."

"I-D-G-A-F." Demyx spat out and kicked at the snow, which was beginning to lose its shimmer as the sun began to set. The younger boy had a habit of, at times, using the abbreviations he used while texting and otherwise in real life situations leaving most of the people not of their age group completely confused. "Do you see how thick these books are? I refuse to lug them around."

"You do realize that most of the classes are accessible by stairs, right?"

There was a long pause and Marluxia took the moment to take a sip of his hazelnut flavored coffee and savor the taste. He had to agree with Demyx though. Each time his eyes would glance over one of the tomes, Marluxia felt his heart die a little more. But he supposed carrying them around was going to be his only method of working out because he doubted he'd have the time to go to Cid's gym with his class schedule.

"_Shit_. You're right." Demyx groaned from around the rim of his own cup. His tongue darted out to lick at the caramel drizzle on the whipped cream of his frappuccino.

"I'm always right." Marluxia retorted, causing Demyx to snort. "Do not question me."

"I feel _so_ sorry for whoever your roommate is, dude."

Marluxia picked up _The Grapes of Wrath_ with a frown. They picked the most _boring_ books for American Literature. "My roommate is some kid named Riku."

Demyx paused short of grabbing his biology book. "Riku? Sora's Riku? Oh, you're going to have _tons_ of fun with him."

The pink haired teenager's frown deepened at lewd undertone to Demyx's words and shook his head, adding _Their Eyes Were Watching God_ to the pile of books in his arm. "Who is your roommate anyway? You never told me when we first got our papers."

He was met with silence so Marluxia turned to look at Demyx, only to find that the blonde had disappeared from his side and was on the next isle. Unfortunately for Demyx, Marluxia was tall and the isles between them weren't so high that he couldn't see him or notice that Demyx was, once again, fidgeting. With sigh Marluxia crouched down anyway, retrieved his final novel, and walked around to the next isle. "Demyx."

"I can't find that stupid sociology book, dude. It's, like, freakin' no where." Demyx rambled in one breath and Marluxia glanced around. He wanted to inform the green eyed boy that it was likely because they were in the _H_ section, no where near the _S_ section but it was likely Demyx knew, he was just trying to avoid telling Marluxia something.

"Who's your roommate, Demyx?" Marluxia asked, the tone of his voice almost bored although he was honestly intrigued. There were two things Demyx hadn't told him. The blonde was getting better at it, but his tics were still far too obvious.

Demyx cracked his neck and looked up at Marluxia with a guilty expression. "Zexion."


	3. The Bare Necessities

Zexion watched carefully as his new roommate read over the list of rules he had printed for him, his mind racing for ideas of how to keep a certain redhead from learning he was living now with the object of his desire. It wasn't so much to protect the blonde, who was sitting on his stack of suitcases with a look of hard concentration, but rather himself because he would never hear the end of it if Axel found out in a way that left him with little time to prepare for the onslaught. _I should just set them up on a date and tell Demyx not to breathe a word about me to Axel._ He would hear enough about it when he went out with Axel, as would Luxord, just like everything else related to Demyx.

"So, like, I can do all these things on your list, Zexy." The older man wanted to rub his face at the nickname that Demyx crowned him with. "But I can't promise I won't have friends popping into the room to talk to me."

_As long as it's not Marluxia, or I'm gone, that's fine._

The shorter of the two thought, attempting to brush some of his hair from in front of his face only to have the metallic locks fall back into place and obscure the right side of his face. "That rule is a bit too much for as for, I suppose. Luxord and Axel have a tendency of suddenly appearing to ask questions for their assignments, anyway."

A strange light appeared suddenly in Demyx's green eyes and Zexion couldn't help but raise an eyebrow though it was hidden from the teenager. Did he appear so happy from hearing only Axel's name? He vaguely wondered if perhaps Demyx wasn't as oblivious as he seemed, or if his friend had gone with his idea and asked the musician to go to one of Yuna's concerts. Or perhaps it just dawned on the blonde that he was roommates with a genius and was trying to think of ways to get him to do his homework. Demyx was cute, but not that cute, and he really wondered how he got into Radiant Academy though he'd never say anything about it. Even if Axel said something similar, if anyone but him said so Axel would jump to Demyx's defense before anyone could blink.

He was drawn from his musings by the sound of David Bowie floating through his room and Zexion raised his gaze from the ground to see that Demyx was already putting his things away, slowly but surely, as with the music playing from his iPod he was more interested in dancing than cleaning up his mess of suitcases and clothing that had, quite rapidly, covered the floor. _Why did I have to get him?_ At least Marluxia had a sense of cleanliness.

"When is your first class today, Demyx?" Zexion asked after at least fifteen minutes of watching the teenager dance and put away _one_ shirt in the dresser and a quick glance at his wrist watch. He had moved his things earlier so all his clothes fit in the bottom two drawers, and even though Demyx hadn't said anything, the amused look on his face when he said so made Zexion's eyes narrow. It wasn't his fault he was a bit on the shorter side. At least he was taller than Sora and Roxas, though it was a small comfort.

"10:30, why?"

"It's 10:15." The way Demyx suddenly paused was priceless, as was the way he shoved his iPod into his pocket after turning it off and grabbed his math book. The only reason for the sudden skip in his step was that Zexion needed to show Demyx to the building that he needed to go. They had both gone over the blonde's schedule and, as Luxord would say, Lady Luck had smiled down on Demyx. If Demyx didn't have class with Zexion, as he did in sociology, then he was in class with Axel, Luxord, or apparently Marluxia and Demyx had little chance of not getting lost on the large campus.

Zexion didn't leave classroom until noon, as he had to wait for Demyx to continue writing down the notes on the blackboard but he really didn't mind. It almost made him smile seeing him so dedicated, but Zexion was sure Demyx would revert to his usual ways by the middle of the semester and made a note to himself to make a bet with Luxord over it.

The two of them exchanged numbers, as it just entered Demyx's mind once they stepped out of the room because he got a new phone so the other number he had was obsolete, and Zexion nodded a goodbye when Demyx ran up the steps to go to his second class. He smirked imagining what Axel would do if he snooped around in his phone and saw a text from Demyx. It had always burned the redhead that he always had Demyx's number while he didn't, but he knew it had slipped Axel's mind. _I wonder if they have any classes together? Axel never did tell me his exact schedule._

Seeing as his phone was still out, Zexion pressed one to speed dial Luxord's number and brought the small, silver device up to his ear and was glad when the ringing became the platinum blonde's smooth voice quite quickly. He didn't really like the constant noise while waiting for someone to pick up their phone, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least it wasn't obnoxious elevator music.

"It's rare to hear from you so soon in the day, Zexion."

"I didn't know if Axel was in class or not." Luxord's laugh filled his ears at the quick and near harsh reply, and it made Zexion smirk again, though just slightly. "And I'm hungry. I assume you're out of class?"

"Ah, yes, but I'm a little busy... I can meet you outside _The Bare Necessities_ in ten minutes or so?"

Zexion did rub at his face a little at that, smirk falling, knowing exactly what would cause such a delay never mind the slight edge to Luxord's voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Only Luxord..._ He thought, wanting to be amused at the picture of his twin's face, for it was surely amusing, but found it hard to feel anything but complete exasperation. "That's fine, Luxord." And he hung up.

About fifteen minutes later Zexion was outside of _The Bare Necessities_, sipping on a strawberry banana smoothie, and not a moment later Luxord walked inside the colorful health food restaurant with his twin behind him with a sour look on his face. There was a fifty-fifty chance as to why the taller and older twin had dragged his other half out into the real world. It was either because they were fooling around in his sports car again and Luxord didn't have time to drop Vexen off, or he thought the long haired blonde could use some sun for his pale skin and hone his social skills a little more. Or it could be a mixture of the two and either way Zexion wasn't surprised.

"Sorry about being a few minutes late." Luxord said as he approached the short man. Vexen stayed close to his side, though he hardly hesitated to slide into the free side of the booth Zexion chose and tell his brother that he wanted a pineapple smoothie. As usual the green eyed twin was dressed in all white, and Zexion couldn't help a small part of him that hoped something would dirty his clothes. He had never seen Vexen in anything but white, and Luxord had told him he even wore it to all his science classes, even chemistry.

Somehow or another Zexion actually got the thin man to talk to him about nothing other than science, they even exchanged grins and smiles now and then, and Zexion knew that Vexen had to be happy to some degree and it wasn't just the psychologist in him deducing such. He had met the other enough times to know that he was about as animated as Luxord, which justified his surprise whenever Luxord _was_ enthusiastic about anything but gambling. Maybe it was just because Luxord always tried to make Vexen talk about normal things when he was invited into their little circle that he had never seen him the way he did now. It was obvious by the arm motions, the same his brother used, that Vexen loved science as much as Luxord loved playing cards and Zexion doubted he knew many that could keep up with him on such a topic.

The tannest of the three returned after a few more minutes with Vexen's drink and a pomegranate and blueberry smoothie of his own. With Luxord back at the table the conversation took a completely different turn and Vexen recoiled a bit into his shell again but he didn't have a face as if he had taken a bite of a lemon.

"So, tell me something, Zexion." Luxord started around his straw, talking again once he swallowed. "Have you run into him yet or is it too early?"

"It's too early and hopefully it'll stay that way, though I don't have much hope with who my roommate is."

"Who is your roommate?" Vexen asked at the very same time Luxord laughed and said, "You're too negative, you know."

"Demyx." The steel-blue haired man sighed, and laid his head in his hand, glancing at Vexen, who had paled slightly in his thoughts. Now that he thought about, Vexen was close with Marluxia and Demyx, wasn't he? He had nearly forgotten and the longer Vexen stayed quiet, the tenser Zexion could feel himself becoming. Just because he had stayed quiet for so long didn't mean Vexen would stay so.

Vexen finally sighed heavily after a moment and looked at Zexion. "If you're still... avoiding Marluxia, I can give you his schedule for this semester so you're chances of running into him are cut in half, or further if you don't spend much time in the dorms."

Zexion let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and let his eyes close for a moment. "That would be delightful, Vexen, thank you."

"Well, aren't you two just the best of buddies. I can't believe that you used to tease him so much back in high school watching you two now, Zexion." Luxord teased, making Vexen's cheeks flush ever so slightly as he continued typing something into his phone, which Zexion could only assume was Marluxia's schedule, and once again he found himself smirking.

"Please, Luxord. We're not children anymore." He said and flipped his phone open when he got the text, thanking Vexen again as the banter between him and Luxord continued, leaving Vexen to sit there a bit awkwardly though he did laugh once or twice when Zexion shot a comment at Luxord that actually left the gambler dumb stuck for a moment.

At some point the conversation turned to books and by the time they left _The Bare Necessities_, and only because they all had a class at 1:30, with the clock being 1PM, Zexion had promised to stop by their house later that night for dinner and to loan Vexen some of his books in exchange for some of Vexen's.

"You know you'll just be stuck making dinner." Luxord grinned with his hand on his car door. Vexen was already inside and Zexion could see the smile that tugged at his features.

"I'll bring over one of my cook books for Vexen to study as well." He grinned as well and waved briefly to the two, leaving Luxord to explain why he was laughing to Vexen and returned to his own car.

It was 4PM by the time Zexion left Saix's, his psychology professor, office and Zexion could think of little else than how much he wanted a white chocolate mocha. He had taken one of Saix's classes before, a sex psychology class which had been _very _interesting, so he decided to take it upon himself to discuss project ideas with the blue-maned man even though it was the first day of the semester. And though Zexion knew that he'd be at least an hour with his teacher, he hadn't expected to be as tired as he was after discussing so much that wasn't even relevant to his projects.

As Zexion made his way down the halls to his room to drop his books off and maybe shower and change before going to Luxord and Vexen's place, he pulled out his phone to call Luxord just to tell him about his plans, and that he'd be at their house around 5PM or so. He was still talking to his friend when someone walked into him again and nearly made him drop his phone. Zexion looked up this time to see who he had bumped into _this time_ and felt his heart skip a beat. In front of him, towering over him, was his old fling, the ex, the one he tried to forget, Marluxia.

Zexion hated how mortified he felt, how shocked he surely looked, but at least Marluxia looked as surprised as he did. He could see all the questions appear in the young man's eyes, all over his face, and Zexion didn't want to hear a single one of them.

"Hey, Zexion, are you okay?" He heard Luxord's muffled voice say and it was enough to snap both men from their trace.

"I'm here." The aqua eyed schemer said as he turned on his heel, nearly running down the hallway though he didn't hear footsteps following him. "There's been a change of plans. I'll be there in a few minutes."


	4. Mad Dinner Party

Vexen's nose had been in a book when his brother opened the door and revealed a flush, and dare he say, nervous if not scared Zexion. Every emotion that flashed in the other's aqua eyes, or eye, he should say, revealed things the platinum blonde wasn't aware the older man could feel. Zexion was known for keeping that annoyingly cool demeanor and for being quite snarky, for scheming things that favored no one but him and Axel, not looking as if there were a ghost chasing him. He knew he looked just as openly surprised as his brother, but at least he had a book to hide behind and wasn't the one who had to comfort the psychology major.

"You look like shit." Luxord said and Vexen had to try his hardest not to snort from behind his book. The gaunt twin had to agree, but he would have tried to word the other's appearance a little more carefully. Granted, he wasn't that close with the other and had been on the receiving end of more than one prank which instilled a slight fear for the steel-blue haired man and a certain redhead. He'd be lying if he said that that fear wasn't the reason he would chose his words wisely, even if they had all done their fair share of growing up.

"Remind me why I came to you instead of Axel?"

"Because I'm the only one who lives off campus. Why don't we go have a nice cup of coffee and you can tell me all about what's bothering a pretty boy like you?"

The chemistry major felt his eye twitch as Zexion smirked and allowed Luxord to wrap his arm around his shoulder and lead him into the kitchen. Vexen knew that the other blonde meant nothing of it, but he couldn't help the jealousy that flooded his veins. Perhaps it was the taboo of their relationship that made him so protective, or the insecurity that his brother would ditch him for all the more attractive men and women that he surrounded himself with that made him want to rip the book in his hand in two. Luxord was a "touchy-feeling" drunk, too, because he was taught that drinking and gambling go hand in hand. Their relationship began because Luxord had had one too many sips of whiskey while teaching Vexen how to play poker, anyway.

The memory of it all brought a bright blush to Vexen's pale features and he buried his face into the book further. He could still vividly remember the sensation of his brother's soft, warm lips against his neck and how husky his voice sounded as he explained his hand to him. Next thing he knew Luxord had guided his hand down to set the cards down, whispered "You beat me, Vexen" and pressed his lips against his own. If he hadn't set his cards down, Vexen knew they would have ended up in his lap only to then be brushed to the side by Luxord's impatient hand. His hand that... that...

_Oh my god. _

Vexen closed his bright green eyes and all but tried to disappear into the book's world. What was he, a high school girl? Not even Kairi acted the way he did sometimes.

"So, are you going to tell me what has you so frazzled, Zexion?" Vexen heard Luxord say and turned his head to look at the doorway to the kitchen, thankful that the cause of his thoughts drew him right out of them. However, at the long pause, Vexen feared that he'd start thinking about it all over again and he wasn't sure his face could handle any more heat. He always preferred the cold and had gotten groaned at more times than he could count by Luxord when he would turn the heat down in his older twin's car or in the house.

"I ran into Marluxia, quite literally, while I was on the phone with you." Vexen could feel all the heat in his face and body completely flee from him. "I believe I ran into him another time, too. A few days ago after we left _Hatter's_."

He cringed a little at his brother's ridiculously loud whistle. "I think your luck has finally run out with him, Zexion. You should just face the music and talk to him." Vexen didn't hear Zexion's reply because as his other half spoke he had set the book down on the table and went outside with his light blue cellphone clenched tightly in his hand. For a moment he just stood outside in the cold evening air before he took a deep breath and dialed Marluxia's numbers. It only rang twice before Marluxia's deep voice resonated in Vexen's skull.

"What do you want, Vexen?"

_He sounds really upset. _The blonde thought and reached up to run a nervous hand through his hair. Marluxia was naturally intimidating, though he had been scolded more than once for flinching from his jumpiness whenever the pink haired man would raise his hand. Of course, Demyx always found it amusing and tried to make him jump even more, and earn himself another glare, but that was another subject matter.

"I heard Luxord on the phone with Zexion..." Vexen hadn't even been able to ask his question when there was a heavy sigh and suddenly Demyx's unnaturally preppy voice came from the phone.

"He like, really doesn't want to talk about it." Demyx said in a hushed voice, despite the fact that Marluxia was quite obviously near him for his phone to be given to him. He doubted that the blue eyed teenager would willingly leave Demyx alone with his phone. "But do you want to hear what happened from me?"

"That would be why I called, Demyx." Honestly, did he even have to ask? He should have just called the bubbly boy to begin with. Despite how he tried to deny it, Demyx was a sucker for gossip and everyone fully blamed Larxene, the sadistic girl that despite fearing, the dirty blonde played with sometimes because she was 'really funny' according to his friend. But the fact that Marluxia also liked her was enough for Vexen to know to stay away from her.

"Okay, so like, Marluxia ran into Zexy-" _Zexy?_ Vexen's eyebrows drew together at that and could only pray that Demyx wouldn't decide to start calling him _Vexy_. What was most surprising, really, was that the older man even allowed such a nickname. "-and Zexy like, took off running like he was chicken without a head or something! I think Marluxia scared him off with all the working out he did. I mean, you were like, so much skinnier before, dude."

Vexen sighed heavily while Demyx yelped before laughing in his ear. "Thank you for the information, Demyx. Can I please talk to Marluxia again?" So Zexion really had seen a ghost, of sorts, but to think that Marluxia could still draw such expressions from the man...

"What, you don't want to talk to me, Vexy?" Demyx laughed again and Vexen felt his eye twitch again. Before he could come up with a smart reply, however, he heard Marluxia on the phone again and he had to settle for inwardly cursing Demyx. The young man was as bad as his former tormentors and Vexen felt a little part of him die inside knowing that Demyx was being courted by Axel, though as of yet Axel's attempts to get the blonde's attention had ended in failure.

"You know it's to be expected that he'd flee from you." Vexen said after a long moment of no words between them.

"But _I _didn't do anything. _He's_ the one who ruined things, Vexen."

"_Regardless_ of that," Vexen stressed, running his fingers through his hair again. If he had a nickel for every time Marluxia said that, he'd over bank. "You know scaring Zexion will not get him to stay in your presence for more than a few seconds."

"But I _didn't_-"

"You need to put him in a situation where he has no choice but to stay with you." There was a long pause and Vexen rolled his eyes, knowing that there had to be a faint smirk on the other's face, especially since Demyx said, not a moment after the thought crossed his mind, "What are you smirkin' at, dude? It's creepy."

"That, Vexen, is a brilliant idea. I'm surprised." For a third time that night, within thirty minutes even, the scientist felt his eye twitch. "Please, go on."

"Why not transfer into his psychology class, or maybe the sociology class he shares with Demyx? Preferably the latter, really, because you can blame it all on Demyx, and I don't know a single teacher who doesn't love group projects. I hate to sound like my brother, but if you'd had this much luck with him already, I don't see how you couldn't possibly be put in his group, whatever that group may be." Vexen almost felt bad for putting together this perfect plan against Zexion, but he supposed it was a form of revenge for all his tricks and surely Marluxia would have thought to do exactly what he was suggesting. "Even if there isn't a group project, it wouldn't be hard to corner him in the classroom, and if you play dumb, I'm sure he would give in to help you simply because of his intellectual ego."

There was a hum of approval and appreciation and Vexen smiled to himself, his own ego satisfied despite the apparent low expectation from Marluxia. "I have to say, you are rather clever when you want to be, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm clever." Vexen retorted coldly, though there was still a smile pulling at his thin lips. "I have to make up for Luxord's lack thereof." Marluxia actually laughed at that and Vexen relaxed a little, happy that he had lifted his friend's mood. They even chatted some more about everything, from their classes to other things far beyond Demyx's mental capacity which earned the two of them more groans than Vexen could count from the dirty blonde. Eventually, however, the conversation turned to his sociology teacher and Vexen raised an eyebrow at how enthusiastically Demyx spoke about him.

"Like, he's the weirdest looking teacher ever." Demyx said and Vexen relaxed further into the side of the house, near the door. It was always interesting to listen to the boy describe anything, especially a man like Xigbar. He had seen him once or twice in the halls before, and Luxord apparently knew him somehow, so he knew the name well enough. "He's _so_ old, like, he has grey hair and everything already! I'm pretty sure he's totally a pirate too, Vexy. He wears an eye patch and everything, and there's this huge scar on his face, dude. Do you think he got into a fight with a bear or something?"

Vexen snorted at that and shook his head when Demyx continued. The thought of the tall man fighting a bear was _quite_ the amusing picture. "He has these weird eyebrows, too, I'd think he was some cheesy villain in a bad movie. And his ears! I just want to like, touch them once and not get hurt for it. They're all... _pointy_. I-D-K about you guys, but I think he's an elf."

"Or maybe the bear attacked his ears, too, and that's why they're pointed." Marluxia offered in a bored tone and Vexen tried not to laugh, especially when Demyx gasped as if he was completely right.

"O-M-G, dude. I didn't even think of that!"

"You should ask him." Vexen said with a grin, but he didn't hear the other's reply, as the front door suddenly opened and he let out the most unmanly yelp of surprise and snap his phone shut.

Luxord raised an eyebrow and that alone was to make the blush on Vexen's face darken. "Dinner's ready."

The younger twin let out the breath he had been holding in. Vexen knew he had to have been painfully suspicious, what with being on the phone and then abruptly ending the conversation, even though Luxord didn't question him and simply walked back inside. He was convinced that his face would be red forever, because he couldn't remember a time in the past year that he wasn't blushing sometime or another while with his brother. It was just worse in front of Zexion, because he was the only one who knew about their relationship and he loved watching him blush and squirm just as much as Luxord did.

Dinner, Vexen learned when he stepped inside, was teriyaki beef stir fry and Chinese chicken salad and as he sat down, Vexen wondered where his brother had such ingredients stored but would never dare to ask. Luxord always teased him for his lack of skill in the kitchen, even if he could make the basics, but something like what Zexion made for them, as he assumed the older man did all the cooking, was completely out of the question. Asking Luxord where the ingredients were kept wouldn't serve him any purpose, because even if he wanted to, he could never cook a romantic meal for the two of them to enjoy...

_Oh my god._

Vexen brought his napkin up to his face in a desperate attempt to hide his red face. His attempt, however, was futile as Zexion looked up from his plate and Vexen knew he had been caught by the smirk that he wore.

"Is my food so horrible that it's made you go red in the face, or?" Zexion didn't continue on the thought, but Vexen could hear the taunt in his voice that made the blonde go an even darker shade of red. The aqua eyed man was too perceptive for his own good and to his mortification Luxord spoke up before he could.

"Or?"

"I believe your brother is fantasizing about you during dinner, Luxord. Please, satisfy him better next time so I can enjoy my meal properly."

The playful and slightly suggestive banter at his expense continued until dinner ended and Vexen prayed to Kingdom Hearts that Marluxia and Demyx would do nothing short than drive Zexion up a wall. Between the two of them he was certain Zexion would be pulling his hair out by the end of the semester, even if he did get along with Demyx quite well as surprising as it was, but just because they got along didn't mean Demyx's habits and way of life wouldn't eventually rub the OCD psychologist the wrong way.

Zexion left the kitchen to retire to the couch after some shooing on Luxord's part, leaving the two blondes to do the dishes though Vexen hardly minded. Though when he felt Luxord's warm, strong arms encircle his waist, nearly causing the long haired blonde to drop the dish he had been washing, he almost wished the steel-blue haired man was still in the room. Luxord behaved himself for the most part even in front of the other, even if he somewhat doubted that control after the dinner conversation and even if from an outside view most would simply think Luxord was being affection to his brother, not holding him as he was as a lover.

"Was Zexion correct in his assumption that you were thinking inappropriate things about me?"

Vexen blushed again and ignored the way Luxord's goatee tickled his neck as he kissed the expanse of skin. "It was hardly inappropriate. I was just thinking of cooking dinner for you someday." Goosebumps pricked at his skin as Luxord chuckled into his shoulder.

"Someday? How about next week?" Before Vexen could reply to that, such as ask why so soon when he was a horrible cook or what he would even want to feast on, Vexen once more squeaked like Mickey Mouse when Luxord suddenly turned him around. If he hadn't instinctively held the wet, soapy bowl to his chest, he would have surely dropped it though he almost did anyway when Luxord gave him _that_ smile. "Why don't we retire early? Zexion chose the couch for a reason."

The scientist blushed even brighter and turned his gaze away nervously. "Honestly... He's still in our house and he's not even asleep yet..."

"He can always turn the TV up louder." Luxord smiled and brushed his lips against Vexen's cheek. The simple gesture made Vexen's knees weak.

"What about the dishes?"

"I'll finish washing them in the morning."

Large green eyes moved so he could look at Luxord's expression and Vexen sighed a little, finding the look of serious seduction on his brother's face too appealing to refuse. "You're truly a pervert, Luxord."

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way." The gambler smiled, or rather smirked, and took the bowl from the younger twin before capturing his lips in a passionate lip-lock.


	5. Hazelnut Blues

"So, I was, like, thinking," Demyx said as he draped his arms around Marluxia's broad shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. "We should put together a dance here. We've been here for like, two months and no one does anything but study."

"You know that's the point of college, Demyx." Vexen muttered without looking up, taking the words right out of Marluxia's throat.

"So? It can't, like, be good for you to just stare at books all day."

"Some of us actually do read them, unlike you."

Marluxia didn't need to look up from his pasta salad to know that Demyx's green eyes were glaring daggers at the blonde sitting across from them. _He's been hanging around with Axel too much._ Demyx had always been easy to influence and the redhead obviously knew that. Even if the changes were subtle, it was painfully clear to him that Axel was beginning to influence him. And yet, Marluxia knew for a fact, Axel had yet to make a move on the dirty blonde. It was very vexing, though it wasn't as if Marluxia had much room to talk.

The week after Vexen's suggestion, he had transferred into the sociology class Demyx shared with Zexion with the promise to Xigbar that he would copy notes from Demyx and make up for lost time. Originally Marluxia had planned on sitting next to Demyx so he could be close to Zexion, but instead he had taken to sitting at the back of the classroom, though on the same end seat as the older man. It only took one class for Marluxia to notice how his presence put the aqua eyed man on edge. It only took a week and a grand total of Zexion walking by him twice on his way out of the classroom for Marluxia to realize that he would never look up to meet his gaze.

He hadn't expected the pain that tore through his chest when he realized that.

Rather than try to pursue Zexion, Marluxia left him to his own devices and simply watched him. The entire situation reminded him painfully of when they were both in high school and he always stole a glance at Zexion when he could. The difference was that then he hadn't known what it was like to be intimate with the older man. There had never been any pain from watching him then.

Every time he felt that throb in his being he thought back to when Zexion bumped into him before school started. Really, it had been a precursor to what was to come and Marluxia cursed the fact that it even _mattered_ that much to him.

"_Anyway_," the youngest in the trio huffed and the warmth of his arms disappeared from Marluxia's shoulders and moved to his side, throwing himself down on the metal bench, forcing the pink haired teenager from his thoughts and to the situation at hand. "I was talking to Cloud about it, and he, like, actually said it was a good idea. The word just has to get out and like, we could have a party in here or something and it could be considered a project for the drama department."

Before Vexen could voice any further opinion, Marluxia raised his head to look at Demyx. "Tell me, Demyx," he began, pushing the pasta around on his plate. "What is the real reason you're trying to put this dance together?"

"Well, it's just – you know." Demyx explained and reached out to take the fork from Marluxia to take a bite of his pasta. However this time, before Marluxia could level him with a glare for repeating the conversation they had had months ago, Demyx continued with a look in his eyes that reminded him an awful lot of Axel. "The semester is like, already halfway done and you haven't even tried to talk to Zexy. He's a sucker for slow dances, right? I could totally hook you up with a jam, dude."

Vexen looked utterly confused while Marluxia sighed heavily, knowing exactly where Demyx's mind was and what he was getting at. "He is? I thought Zexion loathed dancing."

Demyx shook his head animatedly. "They, like, totally danced together during prom and everyone was whistling at and for them. It was way cute."

"I don't think that'll happen this time, Demyx." Marluxia said evenly and took his eating utensil back to eat what was left of his pasta.

"I don't know, dude. I think everyone would still whistle at you two."

Marluxia sighed heavily and said nothing else, leaving his two friends to talk about the idea of having a dance – or more correctly, Demyx attempting to warm Vexen up to the idea of going to the dance and dancing. His mind was once again far from the conversation and when it came time for him to go to his next class, Marluxia was thankful for the distraction that calculus offered. The distractions continued long into the night, when Riku invited him to go to _Hatter's_ with him for some late night coffee and studying.

"Would you two like the usual?" Alice asked them with a smile. They had become regulars after the first week of classes. Like most of the students at Radiant Academy, Riku and Marluxia quickly discovered that coffee was a complete must to survive and appeared in _Hatter's_ more often than most of the other students, even the likes of Zexion who Marluxia knew was a complete addict to the concoctions Alice and her friends served.

Riku offered the petite blonde a dashing smile as he shrugged out of his black leather jacket and shook the snow off out the door while Marluxia did the same with his pink coat. "Please." The way the silver haired teenager made the girl blush made Marluxia want to roll his eyes. It was no secret that, like himself, Riku used his looks to his advantage, but unlike himself there was more attitude than anyone could have imagined underneath the image Riku projected. Marluxia had learned of it very quickly between being the boy's roommate and then through stories Sora, Riku's best friend, told him and of course stories Demyx told as well.

Alice met them at their table in the back of the café, near one of the windows, and set two steaming mugs in front of them. The contrast between them, from looks to everything else, became even more visible in their coffee. In one cup there was black coffee without a hint of cream or sugar while the other cup held a warm hue of brown and Marluxia wasted no time adding more hazelnut cream to his coffee while Riku drank his straight from the pot. Marluxia had asked him the first night he had tasted Riku's coffee, simply because he couldn't believe he took it black, if Riku had a chest of hair. All Riku had done was lift his shirt with a smirk and show off the smooth expanse of flesh and muscle from his chest down to where his jeans hugged his hips.

They studied their history textbooks for the first three cups of coffee, but by the fourth they had lost interest and ended up talking instead. Conversation came surprisingly easy between them and the subjects were never boring. If Riku wasn't talking about his lover, his drama instructor Leon, which was a _very _interesting subject of its own, then they were talking about the academy and classmates. Despite speaking very openly about his own relationships, sexual or otherwise, Riku never pushed Marluxia to open up about his own, though Marluxia was aware of the fact that Riku knew about Zexion. It was yet another thing that Marluxia learned about his roommate. Riku's intuition was frightening.

"Have you heard about the dance the drama department is going to put together?" Riku asked after Alice had refilled their cups for the fifth time. It was a very casual way of asking, _'Has Demyx talked your ear off like he has mine about the dance he wants to put together?'_

Marluxia nodded and relaxed further into his chair with a sigh. "I have. I'm surprised Leon and Cloud agreed to it."

"Demyx can be very persuasive," Riku said and brought his mug to his lips. There was a mischievous light to Riku's blue green eyes that made Marluxia wonder how much of the persuading had been on Demyx's part and what had been Riku's doing. "And I can tell by your tone that you're excited about it, Marluxia."

"Very." The older of the two drawled as he added more cream to his coffee. "If it is approved, are you going to ask Leon to it?"

Riku smirked a little and shook his head. "No, I'm going to ask Sora. I figure Roxas needs a bit more jealousy in his life." The smirk fell from Riku's features and his expression took on a more pensive look. "Are you going to ask Zexion?"

The question made Marluxia's chest throb and he turned his gaze out the window, shaking his head while his fingers tightened around his mug. "I don't know."

"I think you do." Riku finished the last of his coffee and shifted in his seat to pull out his wallet to pay for his coffee. "There's no harm in asking him. If he says no, ask someone else if you want to go or stay in our room and study. You'll have it to yourself." Standing, the pale teenager set the munny down on the table. "And if he says yes, then everything works out. What do you have to lose?"

_More than you realize. _Marluxia thought but said nothing as he stood, setting his own munny on the table. The prices were engraved in their memory and Alice never brought them the bill anymore because they kept track of it themselves. He left a generous tip for the girl, as thanks for serving them as much coffee as they wanted and always to perfection, before he followed Riku out the door, pulling his coat back on to battle the cold that awaited them.

No more words were exchanged between them and the silence left Marluxia to be devoured by his thoughts. Somewhere between _Hatter's_ and the train station his thoughts left him as he came to a decision on what he was going to do about the dance and, more importantly, Zexion. Riku was right; there was no harm in asking Zexion to the dance. The only harm that could come of all of it rested in how the steel-blue haired man reacted.


End file.
